User blog:Steven Star/Project X Zone 2: Brave New World Review
Last time, we take a look of one of most greatest crossover game to even come across between Capcom, Namco and SEGA known as Project X Zone. Now, it’s time to take a look of it’s squeal of this game: Project X Zone 2: Brave New World. Let ship it like Fedax. The Story If you wondering around the story after the last evert, no. The story of Project X Zone 2 doesn't require knowledge of the events of the first game. With is mostly shown by how the original characters like Kogoro and Mii didn’t return. (Sad. :l). Then again, this is a anniversary of Namco X Capcom, so of course, it’s right to let Reiji and Xiamou take their role awayt. The premise mostly follows how Shinra, a secret government organization that deals with paranormal threats, deals with a series of giant golden chains that have begun to appear across space and time. Naturally, this is used as a vehicle to introduce characters from multiple different franchises, and for the most part it works. While the plot can fairly difficult to follow, the plot didn’t really to get too seriously and this really works for it's game's favor. Characters are frequently wisecracking and addressing the absurdity of whatever situation they find themselves in, and it helps keep things lighthearted and silly, in a sense. Special mention go to New Characters like Chizuru and…Sheath ( She’s hot! :D ) Roster Yes. Most of the Cast of characters in Project X Zone return, with a bigger taste. This involved new characters and pairing going on. Of course, Kogoro and Mii are now out and Reiji and Xiamou now take the role as the main heroes. The list are shown here: Namco: *Reiji Arisu and Xiamou (Namco X Capcom) *Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Ling Xiaoyu, and Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kite and Haseo (.hack) *Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scifo and Estellse Sidos Heurassein (Tales) *Alisa Illinichina Amiella, Ciel Alençon and *Nana Kazuki (God Series) *KOS-MOS and Fiora (Xeno) *Natsu (Soul) *Aty (Summon Night) *Valkyrie (Legend of Valkyrie) Capcom: *Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li and Ingrid (Street Fighter) *Dante and Vergil (Devil May Cry) *X and Zero (Mega Man X) *Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff and Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Captain Commando *June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator) *Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey (Ace Attorney) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) SEGA: *Ichiro Ogami, Erica Fontaine, Sakura Shinguji and Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars) *Akira Yuki, Kage-Maru and Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Zephyr, Leanne and Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) *Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima (Yakuza) *Hotsuma (Shinobi) *Hibana (Nightshade) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Axel Stone (Streets of Rage) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *SEGATA SANSHIRO! :D Needless to say, the roster is as better as the first game. While you may miss a few characters who were Pair and Solo Unit, at least the new characters serve their purpose very well. After all, I like the Pairs more with the new setup. For example, I like as thou Zephyr have a better moveset with Vashyron on his side instead of Leanne and the same would be say with character like Kite and Haseo, Yuri and Flynn and Akira and Kage-Maru. Not to mention the few time the two series of the company crossover, like Strider and Hotsuma and Chun-Li and Xiayou. Added the fact that the Pairing went more connect than the last game and you got yourself a pair of characters. The roster also added Nintendo characters for the first time. New the series being Chrom and Lucina from the Fire Emblem Series and Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles. That is one of the best idea to even added. Heck, why not since Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man made their appearance in Nintendo very owned Smash Bros game “four" Wii U and 3DS. While I feel meh that Robin or Shulk didn't made their appearance, I’m not the one to bitch about decision. If I get to see Segeta freaking Sanshiro throw Yuri and Flynn like that, everyone go! :D Gameplay Do I even meet to mention it. , the gameplay and presentation alone make this an accessible RPG experience that anybody should be able to enjoy. But since I’m a nice person, let me explain to myself. And oh boy, I’m got a lot to explain to myself. While the first game may solid, this game….oh my god… Instead of the confusing number system of the first game where characters and enemies went in a varying order, there are now player turns and enemy turns. This helps streamline the experience and makes it much easier to plan out strategies. Characters move about on a grid, and placement is now of utmost importance. Attacking an enemy from the side or back allows one to do more damage, but enemies can do this to players, too. Also, standing next to an ally gives you the option to have them jump in to the battle and give you a hand in doling out some punishment. Like before, Battles are live action and demand split-second timed button presses. Typically, each character gets to use three moves during a battle, with the goal being to chain them together in a way that allows them to juggle the enemy character. Attacking the enemy just before they hit the ground initiates a critical that both does more damage to them and gives the player more experience points at the end of the fight. Naturally, there are much more technical elements available for more skilled players. Attacks can now be charged between fights; choosing not to use a certain attack during a fight means that it will have increased effectiveness when used in the next fight. The Mirage Cancel is another new addition, where the player can cancel a move as they're using it, get back one bar of the attack gauge, and slow down the enemy in the process. Cross Hits have made a return from the first game, too, where timing a support or solo unit's attacks with yours will freeze the enemy in place in fill up the XP gauge much faster. Separately, all these techniques may not change up the game too much, but together they make for a battle experience that requires finesse and attention in order to dish out the most damage per turn. The beauty of it is that this makes for a battle system that will satisfy both newcomers and veterans. It's certainly doable to beat waves of enemies by just spamming attacks and taking a more basic approach to things, but there's depth here that puts a much higher skill ceiling on the whole affair. In general, fights aren't as difficult as they were in the first game, but they're still challenging enough that they don't feel easy. There's also more in-depth character customization options, which allows one to build teams that cater to their own playstyle. In between stages, there's an 'Intermission' where players can go to a shop to buy items and gear for units. Additionally, there is now 'CP' earned by each character which can be spent to level up specific attacks or purchase new skills to be used in battle. This gives you plenty of control over how you want each character to grow, and the limited resources means that you need to plan out how you want the party to be oriented. Final Resolution All in all, Project X Zone 2 is an enjoyable experience that improves upon some faults present in its predecessor, while adding in some interesting new features. The storyline may fall a little flat, but the amazing presentation and engaging gameplay will be more than enough to keep you hooked. Naturally, a game such as this will be more appreciated by those who are more familiar with all the different franchises being represented, but don't let that scare you off if you're new to most of them. Overall, we'd highly recommend that you pick up Project X Zone 2 - it's a colourful, crazy and fun SRPG that will likely entertain gamers of all skill levels and interests. Seriously, if you like the first game or have some issues, try Project X Zone 2. It’s going to hook you in! :3 Cheers!!! *Raise his drink* Category:Blog posts